


Culmination and Commencement

by experimentallyjs589 (jacksparrow589)



Series: Time and Tide [4]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Loving Marriage, Modern AU, Modern Era, Shirbert, Wedding Fluff, it's a Shirbert wedding y'all, we also get the proposal story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/experimentallyjs589
Summary: Anne sighed. "Thank goodness for waterproof mascara, but I have no idea how I'm going to make it through this ceremony, let alone anything else."Marilla squeezed Anne's shoulder. "If there is any day you can be forgiven for being an incoherent mess, it should be your wedding day."---"Everyone's known since you were eighteen, Blythe. Before, even," Bash reminded him."Aaand there's the teasing." Gilbert started working on his tie."Oh, boy, I have not yet begun," Bash promised. "You know that speech I'm giving later? Designed so that you and your blushing bride will indeed be blushing."---As they get ready for their wedding, Anne and Gilbert remember their courtship. Rated T for language and suggestiveness.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley
Series: Time and Tide [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598953
Comments: 27
Kudos: 151





	Culmination and Commencement

**Author's Note:**

> This one actually has a serious title so you know it's not quite so fluffy as the other ones I've posted recently. It is definitely still fluffy, though, and is generally a bit steamier.

_**present** _

Gilbert blinked and rolled over. Anne wasn't usually up before him, but this wasn't a usual day, as the garment bag in the closet was clear testament to.

Anne's dress was at Green Gables. Gilbert had very little idea of what it looked like other than "you know, a wedding dress", as Diana had put it with a far-too-satisfied smirk. Anne, ever a fan of romance, had insisted that they do a first look. _I know nothing's going to change how you look at me, but… I don't know. It's a dream,_ she'd admitted.

 _Sounds good to me,_ Gilbert had replied, just a little resigned.

 _You really want to know what my dress looks like_ _now_ _?_ Anne had teased.

Gilbert had looked Anne up and down several times, trying to imagine what this much-vaunted dress must look like. _You know I'll find you beautiful whatever it is, but I can't help feeling just a little denied being able to imagine your dress specifically instead of some outrageously poofy concoction,_ he'd teased.

Anne had wrinkled her nose at him. _Thank you for the low expectation._

 _It's only because my i_ _magination_ _can't possibly compete_ _with reality_ _when it comes to you_ _,_ Gilbert had said very sweetly before kissing her.

With a groggy smile at the memory, Gilbert rolled out of bed and went to go find Anne.

She was sprawled on the couch by the fireplace, a small fire going. She held a cup of coffee and was presently staring into it. Delphine was curled up and dozing on Anne.

"Morning, love." Gilbert kissed her cheek. "Do I really want to know how long you've been up?"

Anne shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Since an ungodly hour. I woke up Dellie on accident, and she joined me." She pressed a kiss to the little girl's hair and ruffled it. "I love this, and I love being here, but today of all days, I think I get to wish that I get to do this with our kids someday."

Gilbert was just a little stunned. "I will do everything in my power to make that happen."

Anne laughed quietly, a soft snort escaping. "Sorry. I've been up since five and that just kind of… went places in my brain."

Gilbert smirked. "Yes, your brain. Let's go with that." He held out his hand. "Want me to get you another cup of coffee?"

"Nah, I'll get up. I've been here for an hour." Anne sat up slowly, smiling at Delphine's sleepy protests until Gilbert picked her up.

"I'm beginning whose house this is and whose child she is," Bash said from the doorway. Mary stood behind him, her smirk not quite hiding the excitement and tenderness in her eyes.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Morning, Bash. Perhaps you would like to take Dellie?"

Bash shook his head. "I get clung to like that enough as it is. And anyway—" he chuckled as Delphine tightened her arms and legs around her uncle "—I think she's content where she is."

"Don't want you to leave again," the little girl mumbled. "It's so much more fun when you're around."

"We won't be as far away, remember, Dellie?" Anne reminded her. "We'll be down in Halifax. We can take you on a trip there during the summer, and we can come up for weekends more often." She stepped up as Dellie held out an arm to hug her and embraced both Delphine and Gilbert, then pulled back with a yawn.

"Coffee?" Mary asked.

Anne nodded. "Coffee."

* * *

* * *

_**three and a half years ago** _

Anne's eyes shot open.

It was bright… too bright to be her room.

She looked around without moving. She was in Gilbert's apartment, she remembered. They'd been up until nearly three in the morning talking about… God, what hadn't they talked about? There had been a lot of saying they'd both been idiots, and a lot of apologizing. Anne had bemoaned her reluctance, and Gilbert had lamented his lack of overt forwardness. There had been a fair amount of kissing involved at times, but most of it had been talking.

* * *

_They were wrapping up a conversation about future dreams when Anne looked at her phone._

_"When did it get to be two forty-five in the morning?!" she gasped before automatically adding, "Don't answer that."_

_"Wasn't going to," Gilbert had yawned. "Now that we're not so deep in discussion, I'm definitely feeling like it's almost three AM." He looked at her. "I can get you home."_

_Anne shook her head. "If it's okay… I can stay here?"_

_Gilbert nodded. "Sure. I just didn't want to presume…"_

_Neither of them moved._

_"So… are you going to go to bed?" Anne asked._

_"I'm hardly going to make my guest take the couch," Gilbert insisted. "You take the bed."_

_Anne grabbed his hand. "In the interest of getting to sleep that much sooner, we can both take the bed. Diana always makes me the big spoon when we watch movies. I'd like to be the little spoon for once." She smiled hopefully and just a little playfully._

_The eager grin she received in return was almost too much. "Far be it from me to refuse cuddling."_

* * *

Anne grabbed her phone from beside the bed. Ten twenty-five?! Then again, that meant she'd not even gotten eight hours of sleep.

There was only a single text from Diana.

_Hey, I guess you're staying over. I hope you're having fun and being safe. ;) If I don't hear from you by noon, I will call the police, so at least shoot me a text?_

Anne hurriedly typed out a reply that she was still safe at Gilbert's, and that she'd be home… well, she didn't know when, but she'd get there, or at least let Diana know if she'd be out another night. After she sent it, she relaxed back and, without really thinking about it, pulled Gilbert's arm back around her waist.

"Morning," Gilbert murmured, sounding like his face was still half-buried in a pillow.

"Morning." Anne rolled over as Gilbert's arm tightened around her. She pulled her hair out of the way as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Everything okay?" Gilbert wanted to know.

Anne nodded. "Yeah, I just didn't text Diana last night, and she wanted to make sure I'm okay."

"And…?"

"I am tired, but quite content." Anne gave Gilbert a short but thorough kiss. "I am hungry, though. You have any pancake mix or something?"

Gilbert laughed and shook his head. "Hah, no. I'm a toast-and-go kind of guy most days unless I'm in Avonlea." He levered himself upright. "But this does give me an excuse to take you out for a proper breakfast date."

Anne sighed. "You've been taking me on coffee dates for _years_ , Gil. Literal years."

"And you've been making food that I'd eat for longer, which is what you were going to do." Gilbert kissed Anne's cheek. "And I will remind you, I did say _proper_ date. Like... boyfriend-girlfriend date."

Anne sat up and smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

* * *

_**present** _

"Ugh, this is the third time…" Anne swiped the back of her hand across her eyes. "Why am I so weepy?"

"The same reason we all are," Marilla told her, wiping her own eyes.

Anne sighed. "Thank goodness for waterproof mascara, but I have no idea how I'm going to make it through this ceremony, let alone anything else."

Marilla squeezed Anne's shoulder. "If there is any day you can be forgiven for being an incoherent mess, it should be your wedding day."

Anne squeezed Marilla's hand. "It's not just that I'm marrying or who, though. Marilla, I never thought I'd have parents to walk me down the aisle. I never thought I'd have a best friend to give a speech in the way I know Diana will. I never imagined you or Matthew or Bash, Mary, and Dellie. And I'm still not sure I'm not imagining Gilbert." She laughed to herself as she stood and pulled Marilla into a hug. Marilla gripped her shoulders as tightly as she could.

"Anne, I am so proud of you for making it here. You know I had some reservations, and I wasn't the most welcoming at first, and I sometimes look back on the woman who nearly didn't accept you and I just want to shake her. You have brought joy and light and wonder to the lives of the two least likely people in the least likely town. My life as your mother has become full in ways I had not fathomed. I love you, Anne."

Anne sobbed into Marilla's shoulder. "Not helping," she hiccuped, causing Marilla to laugh through her own tears.

"Oh no; you've started crying without me!" Diana teased from the door.

"Don't worry," Anne sniffed, "there's plenty of time yet. If nothing else, my vows are going to bring tears to your eyes."

Diana embraced Anne. "Oh, I hope so. And I hope my speech makes you laugh, but you do know I will make fun of you mercilessly, right?"

Anne grinned. "I expect no less."

"And I expect no less from you." Diana brushed Anne's hair back. "Now, let's get this hair done." She guided Anne to the chair and began to finger-comb through it.

Anne took a couple of shaky breaths. "Sudden butterflies," she explained. "I have no idea why. It's not like anything's changing. It's not like we'll love each other less, or differently. It's not… I don't understand."

"Hmm…" Diana thought for a moment. "Don't think; just answer: if the rest of us wouldn't murder you for leaving you out, would you have a smaller wedding?"

"Probably not," Anne replied.

"Okay, positive thoughts… Close your eyes." Diana paused. "Just do it, Anne!" She waited. "Okay, again, don't think. What is it you want more than anything right now?"

Anne blinked her eyes open but did not respond.

"I'm not gonna ask what that was. But you feel calmer now?" Diana wanted to know.

Anne nodded.

"Good." Diana set about working on Anne's hair again. "Just keep whatever thought that was in your head for the rest of the day."

"I-I think I'll be okay," Anne told her.

Marilla came over and took Anne's hand, and Anne relaxed as Diana put in what felt like far too many pins, telling Anne when she marveled at the number, "Yeah, try having hair like mine. I'm going to have to wash it maybe four times to get all the hairspray out."

Anne shuddered. "Noooo thank you. I have always admired your raven locks, but that sounds terrible."

Diana smirked. "Well, I guess it is kind of on me for curling my hair. Straightening it would mean I needed less hairspray."

Anne's shoulders shook with laughter. "So you _did_ bring this on yourself."

Marilla looked at the clock. "Diana, when you're finished, it'll be time to go fetch those men if they haven't fetched themselves while I get Anne into her dress."

Anne took a deep breath. "Oh, this is happening. I have to keep a dress clean," she explained as Diana and Marilla looked at her.

Diana laughed. "I'll stick around to keep her nerves down until she's in the dress," she decided.

Marilla, businesslike, nodded. "Seems like a good idea."

* * *

* * *

_**three years ago** _

"Maybe I don't actually want to ask this..." Anne took a deep breath. "When did you realize...?"

"Maybe I shouldn't actually admit this," Gilbert joked, "but far later than I ought to have." He ran a hand through Anne's hair. "Looking back, it was pretty obvious by the time I left for Toronto that there was something there. I mean, my invitation to grad night was friendly at the time..." He laughed quietly. "But if you're asking when I realized I love you, it was when we were at my house for Thanksgiving. When we were texting in front of the fire."

Anne nodded. "Sounds about right."

"Turnabout is fair play. Same question."

Anne smiled a little sadly. "It was when we were getting books and you pointed out that medical research compendium. I had this overwhelming urge to get it for you, and I realized why... You'd better believe I drank most of a bottle of wine the night I gave it to you. Diana canceled her date and very nearly went to crash yours. I had to keep our phones away from her as it was." She burrowed her head into Gilbert's shoulder. "I was such an idiot, Gil. I'm so sorry."

Gilbert shook his head. "I should have just laid my cards on the table."

Anne looked up and put her hand on Gilbert's cheek, pulling him down for a long kiss. "I believe the last time I tried bemoaning taking so long, this was the result."

A bit of playfulness crept into Gilbert's smile as he started lamenting, "Yes, it was absolutely terrible. One of us should have spoken up much sooner than we—" He went silent as Anne put a hand over his mouth while she only somewhat gracefully stood, turned to face him, and sat down to straddle his lap. She looked into his eyes, slowly removed her hand from his mouth, and then kissed Gilbert hard, smiling when he pulled her as close as he could.

"I worried..." Anne whispered breathlessly when they finally allowed themselves some air. "Dwelling on the past isn't usually pleasant for me. But I suppose that when it leads to this, I could maybe learn to like it."

"Good, because I look forward to making memories with you, and looking back on them later." Gilbert gave Anne a soft kiss.

Anne nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. "I love you, Gil. I really, really love you."

"And I love you, Anne," he murmured into her hair.

* * *

* * *

_**present** _

"What, nothing to say today, Bash?" Gilbert quipped.

Bash sighed. "You get snippy when I tease, and you get snippy when I'm quiet. What am I to do, huh?"

Gilbert fixed him with a stare. "I mean, there's a lot options other than 'teasing' and 'silent'."

"True." Bash buttoned up his shirt. "I suppose, if I'm going to be serious, I'm excited for you. I say this sincerely: this has been a long time in the making. You deserve this. Both of you. It's… I should say it's a big step, but it's really just the natural thing, isn't it?"

Gilbert nodded. "It is. I'm so immersed in the question of what we can prove every day that it seems odd to say 'this person is the one I'm going to be with for the rest of my life', and now, if you asked me for proof, I feel like I could provide it, but I've known in some capacity since I was eighteen, Bash."

" _Everyone's_ known since you were eighteen, Blythe. Before, even," Bash reminded him.

"Aaand there's the teasing." Gilbert started working on his tie.

"Oh, boy, I have not yet _begun_ ," Bash promised. "You know that speech I'm giving later? Designed so that you and your blushing bride will indeed be blushing."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Can we not keep talking about the mysteries of love? I liked that conversation a lot better."

Bash shook his head. "That is one you can have with Anne later on tonight."

Gilbert started buttoning up his vest. "I've had it with her. Over and over again. And I don't want to stop, but honestly, today of all days, I want everyone else to know, too. I want to let them know how lucky I feel. Just how amazing Anne is. And more than anything, I want _her_ to know that everyone knows that I'm the lucky one, because that's not something she's accustomed to hearing."

Bash blinked several times. "Whoa," he said quietly.

"I mean, _I_ tell her, sure, and so does Diana, and so do you and Mary, and the Cuthberts, but… she deserves to know, Bash." Gilbert sat down with a sigh, almost looking distressed.

"Hey." Bash came to sit beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Looking in from the outside, I can tell you she believes it more than she used to, in no small part because of you. That said, I think you should shout it from the rooftops if that's what you want to do, because _that's_ the proof you were talking about. It's not every day you bump into someone you feel like that about."

Gilbert sighed. "Thanks, Bash."

"What are brothers for?" Bash wanted to know. "I tease you because life should be light and happy, but when you have a mind-blowing epiphany about love, you'd best believe I will listen to you wax poetic about your red-headed beauty, encourage you to let her know exactly how you feel… and then make fun of you mercilessly about it." He stood and gave Gilbert a hand up, pulling him into a tight hug as Gilbert laughed. "Now, put on that jacket. Diana should be telling us to come down any moment."

* * *

* * *

_** two and a half years ago ** _

It had been storming all afternoon. The lights flickered several times before finally blinking out entirely. Gilbert groaned. "Great. Wonder if I actually have any candles." He started poking through cupboards and the hallway closet. "Anne, you're being awfully quiet. Everything okay?"

"Just frantically trying to save my work, since apparently I wasn't bright enough to _charge my computer before the power went out! Ugh!_ " Anne slammed her laptop shut.

"Hah! Pretty sure the last tenant left these, but finders keepers!" Gilbert appeared with candles and a set of matches.

And, more importantly to Anne, a Scrabble box.

Anne smiled.

* * *

Gilbert grinned. He had two tiles left to Anne's seven, and he'd gotten a doubled triple letter score on the X by placing it at the junction of an O and an E, and then he'd tripled his score on "zoology" a couple turns later.

"Wipe that smile off your face," Anne grumbled.

"Not a chance. If I am beating you at Scrabble, I am savoring every last moment of your defeat!"

Anne groaned and swept her eyes across the board and her tiles again. And then once more.

Ah-ha.

"Gilbert Blythe, prepare to eat your words."

Anne laid down all seven tiles, one hitting a triple word score.

_aquatics_

The double letter score was on the c.

Gilbert looked between the table and his utterly beaming girlfriend several times.

"And that's fifty for the bingo plus..." Anne did the math "Sixty. One hundred and ten points. Putting me... seventy seven points in the lead." She grinned at Gilbert. "Think you can make that up with those tiles?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You know perfectly well that I can't."

Anne stood and used the board to slid the tiles back into their pouch, then put them both away. "You know I can't go easy on you, but one of these days, you will beat me, and then..." Anne took Gilbert's hand. "...then I will truly be happy."

Gilbert smiled at her, his eyes dancing in the candlelight. "Well, I hope that's not the only time you'll be truly happy."

Anne's grin softened, her expression turning almost a bit shy as she admitted, "Of course not. This isn't the afternoon I expected, but it may just be the afternoon I needed." She leaned down and kissed Gilbert.

She had intended for it to be quick, but once Gilbert was kissing her back, she realized that any notion of a short kiss was akin to temporary insanity. And once his hand found her cheek, there was definitely no going back.

Gilbert stood, never breaking the kiss. His hand had gone from Anne's cheek into her hair, and his other arm was wound tightly around her waist and down her back, his hand firmly on her hip. One of Anne's arms was around Gilbert's shoulders to pull herself closer, and the other hand was tangled in his hair.

The kisses slowed down for a moment, and Gilbert pulled back just far enough to speak. "You know, I've always found your intelligence supremely attractive," he murmured huskily.

"You've mentioned it a time or two," Anne teased back. "I seem to recall expressing the same sentiment regarding your brains every now and again." She gave Gilbert another slow, melting kiss. "Among other things..."

"I have no clue to what you might be referring." Gilbert's hand wandered up under Anne's shirt to brush along her side.

Anne placed kisses in a winding path down Gilbert's neck and across his shoulder. "Hint enough?" she purred, Gilbert's mouth crushing down onto hers on the last syllable as an answer.

* * *

* * *

_**present** _

Anne twisted to look in the mirror, sighing. "Thank you again for talking me into a keyhole back, Diana."

Diana shrugged elegantly. "You say that like there was any other sensible choice. Vintage lace, cap sleeves, keyhole back, v-neck, fit-and-flare… what could be more you?"

"Well…" Anne grabbed a box and pulled out a flower circlet. "This, maybe?"

Diana squealed. "Perfect!" She helped pin it in place at the sides of Anne's head and just above the elegant low knot on the back of Anne's neck.

"Oh, Anne…" Diana pressed her hands to her mouth. "I'm not sure this wedding is going to happen…"

Anne turned to Diana, stricken. "...What?"

"Nobody's going to be able to focus! You're absolutely _breathtaking!_ "

Anne laughed and cuffed Diana on the shoulder with her bouquet: roses crafted from—what else?—book pages. "Diana! You had me worried!"

Diana laughed. "Sorry. Just having a bit of fun. Isn't that what weddings are all about?"

"Well, I'd argue that they're about getting married," Anne mock-grumbled. She looked at the clock.

Diana grinned broadly. "Ready for the first look?"

Anne nodded. "More than."

Diana went to the door. "Well, I'll go get them ready. You'll know when to come down."

* * *

"You're less nervous than I thought you'd be after that outburst earlier," Bash ribbed.

Gilbert smiled. "She's already agreed to marry me. I don't think she'd back out now."

"She wasn't going to say no when you asked, either" Bash pointed out, "but I recall having to remind the famously calm Gilbert Blythe to just _breathe_ so that you wouldn't pass out."

Gilbert shook his head. "In between making fun of me!"

Bash shrugged. "Yeah, well..."

A soft knock sounded on the door. Bash went to open it. Diana stood there, beaming. "Time for your first look. Come on."

Gilbert and Bash followed her to the sitting room, Bash hanging back at the door with Diana, who crossed her arms and leaned against the frame.

Anne walked in slowly. "Hey."

Next to Diana, Bash let out a low "Wow..."

Gilbert blinked. "Hi. Whoa. Um..." He stood and took Anne's hands. "You... Wow."

Anne laughed quietly, wiping her eyes and lifting a hand to Gilbert's cheek to wipe away a tear there. Gilbert caught her hand and held it there. "Anne... You... God, I thought I was ready for anything, but as usual..." He leaned in to give her a gentle but long kiss, startling back as his hand found skin instead of fabric on her back when he went to wrap his arm around her waist. Anne twirled, stopping as she faced Gilbert again, biting her lip.

"Diana talked me into it," she murmured.

"Diana is an incredibly brilliant person." Gilbert shot a grateful look at Diana, who nodded with an entirely satisfied expression. Gilbert stepped closer to whisper, "I don't have the words to accurately tell you just how incredibly stunning you are in this moment, but I know it's going to be a struggle to get through that ceremony. I am not going to be able to pay attention."

"When have we ever? I can tell you I'm not going to be much better." Anne leaned up to kiss him. "You're looking at me like you could eat me whole—"

"Accurate," agreed Gilbert.

"—but I'm having trouble containing myself right now too, believe me." Anne squeezed Gilbert's hands. "If Bash and Diana weren't here... I think we might have to ask them to stick around when we sign our license, too."

Gilbert let out that low chuckle that never failed to set Anne's nerves sparking in all kinds of ways. "I don't want to agree with you, but it's probably the smart thing to do, yeah. We've never exactly been proper, but not showing up to our own reception might be a bit beyond the pale, even if it's for… extremely good reasons."

"Well, good thing we'll have a whole week of a honeymoon to stay in that nice hotel room and not show up for anything except each other…" Anne trailed off suggestively. "But, for now, I suppose we'll have to go and be proper." She kissed Gilbert once more. "See you down that aisle."

Gilbert gave her a look and kissed her back. "Oh, you absolutely will."

* * *

* * *

_**two years ago** _

It was a soggy Thanksgiving in Avonlea. It had been raining almost nonstop for two days. It was so bad that Mary had insisted that they drive from the Blythe-LaCroix house to Green Gables, and yet, on the short walk up to the porch, Gilbert managed to find the slipperiest spot possible in the grass and slid into a fall, catching himself with his hands just before his face would have gone into the mud.

"Gilbert!" Anne launched herself out the door of Green Gables. "Gilbert, are you okay?"

Gilbert picked himself up out of the mud, or started to, but when he put his weight on his arm, he winced. "Yeah, I'm fine," he wheezed.

"You are definitely not," Bash said as he stooped to put Gilbert's good arm around his shoulders. "I didn't hear anything, so probably a sprain?"

"...Yeah, probably," Gilbert replied, trying to draw deep breaths.

Anne ran back into the house and grabbed an ice pack while Marilla went to look for a bandage wrap. She waited on the porch with a frown. "You're sure you're okay? Other than the wrist?"

"Anne, I am _fine,_ " Gilbert told her, a surprisingly wide smile on his face. He took the ice pack and wrapped it around his wrist. "And before you ask, no, I did not hit my head."

Anne wrapped her arms around him, careful to let Gilbert move his injured arm out of the way before she embraced him more tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm just glad I'm here," Gilbert whispered. When Anne pulled back to look at him curiously, he just kept smiling.

"Just when I think I understand you…" she trailed off. "Come on, let's get inside and get that muddy jacket off you." Anne looked down at her shirt and grimaced. "And get me a clean shirt."

* * *

The meal was done, and Dellie dozed on Matthew's lap while the "adults" (Anne and Gilbert would always be "the kids", Mary had teased) chatted at the table. Anne and Gilbert sat in front of the fire.

"Thank God for zipper pockets," Gilbert sighed as he relaxed back on the couch.

Anne looked at him, bemused. "What? Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"Nope. You're the only one who has the distinction of having hit my head," Gilbert chuckled.

Anne laughed softly, still not sure what had prompted the original comment. "True." She looked at his wrist. "D'you need more ice or anything?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Not right now, thanks." He took Anne's hands and smiled at her. "Not exactly the Thanksgiving any of us had planned…"

"It never is," Anne agreed with a wry grin.

"It's funny…" Gilbert's smile matched Anne's. He continued, "That means it's probably actually perfect. I can't say I'm happy I have a sprained wrist, but hopefully that won't be why we remember tonight."

Anne's puzzlement increased. "What on earth could possibly…" Her eyes went wide as Gilbert pulled a small pouch out of his pocket. "Oh, Gil…" She put her free hand to her mouth, tears not starting to fall until Gilbert spoke.

"I had a whole speech prepared, and I was practicing it on the way over, and, like an idiot, I slipped and fell. But the point is that I should have asked you out when we sat here four years ago, and I guess it's better late than never to capitalize on the opportunity to ask another question… Anne, marry me?"

Anne took several shaky breaths as she nodded. "Yes… Absolutely, yes, I will marry you," she quavered before putting her hand on Gilbert's cheek and leaning in to kiss him.

A cheer sounded from the dining room as Gilbert pulled away and emptied the pouch into his good hand. A ring with a small emerald fell into it. "My mom's," he explained.

Anne held it to the firelight to look at it. "It's beautiful. I love it." She kissed him again, meaning for it to be short, but Gilbert was not about to let her go.

From behind them, Mary cleared her throat. "When you're quite finished, we'd like to toast you."

"Could be a while," Gilbert quipped, grimacing as Anne elbowed him and stood. He stood and received a champagne flute.

Anne wrapped one arm around Gilbert's waist and took a champagne flute with the other. She leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling when Gilbert pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"To the two of you," Bash announced. "Maybe someday you'll get it right, but it'll always be an adventure."

Everyone laughed as they raised their glasses and took a sip—even Dellie had been granted a glass of sparkling juice. Anne turned her face up to Gilbert and stood on her toes to give him a kiss. For once, she didn't really know what to say, but that was fine.

* * *

* * *

_**present** _

Anne took a deep breath. "Don't run down the aisle," she said aloud.

On either side of her, Matthew and Marilla laughed fondly. Their daughter was the same as she'd ever been.

The three of them took a deep breath as the music began.

All of Anne's focus was on Gilbert the instant their eyes met. Nobody in attendance would ever forget how they beamed at each other the whole day, but especially then.

Moody was officiating, and having a very good time of it, but when asked later on, Anne and Gilbert would reply honestly that they didn't remember most of the service, though they would never forget their vows being said to them. 

Gilbert went first. "Anne…" He took a deep breath. "It's been a long road. And we definitely made it longer than we needed to—" He paused as some of the guests laughed in agreement. "—but moving forward, I want to channel that for good. I want to savor every moment with you. I want to take it all in. I want to remind you as often as I can how amazing you are, and more than that, every way I love you. I know that there will be times when we don't see eye to eye, and times when events will be beyond our control, and all I can do is promise you that I will be there. I want to continue to be all the things you have seen in me. Whatever life throws our way, I love you, I am right here with you, and I am the luckiest man for being yours." He slid Anne's wedding band on and squeezed her hands.

Anne needed a moment and a tissue before she could start her vows. "Gil, it wasn't until far too recently that I could imagine this, and some days, I'm still not sure I'm not dreaming. But we're here, and I couldn't be happier. And all I want is to make you feel the same way as much as possible. Whether the day is mundane or extraordinary, whatever else is going on, I'll be by your side, holding your hand and reminding you—whether you need it or not—of all the ways I love you. You are the best thing in my life, bar none, and I will never stop telling you so." She lifted the hand that held Gilbert's and pressed the back of his hand to her heart before giving him his ring.

"Well, all the legal requirements having been fulfilled, I now pronounce you, in the words of Anne, the best damn power couple PEI has ever produced." Moody smirked. "I think you know where to go from here."

The newlyweds had already started pulling each other in. The kiss that followed wasn't quite as long as the applause, but it was long enough that Bash managed to get in a wolf-whistle. Mary elbowed him hard in the ribs, but she was smiling.

Matthew let out his own whoop of joy, and Marilla gave a quieter one.

Anne and Gilbert pulled apart just a bit, smiling and very much in their own world.

And they were married.

* * *

"So… I was kind of freaking out earlier. Diana asked me… what it was I wanted more than anything else at that moment." Anne sighed. "I didn't tell her, but it didn't matter, because just thinking about it calmed me down."

"But you're going to tell me, I take it?" Gilbert wanted to know.

Anne reached back to attempt to undo the buttons behind the neck of her dress. "This." She smiled. "I just want to sit here with you and… be married." She made a face as none of the buttons came undone.

Gilbert finished unbuttoning his shirt as he sat down on Anne's left, reaching his left hand across his body to grab hers, their rings meeting. Anne turned to him, meeting him with an incredibly thorough, passionate kiss. 

"And what, pray tell, does 'be married' mean, exactly?" Gilbert asked.

"Right now, it means 'get me the hell out of this dress and into something comfortable'," Anne told him.

Gilbert worked at the buttons at Anne's neck. "I see. And if there is an… intervening event?"

"I'd say 'between sheets' qualifies as 'into something comfortable'," Anne replied. "I'm tired, but I've got a little wedding adrenaline left in me yet before I collapse and sleep for twelve hours."

"Well, then…" Gilbert worked the last button free and pressed a kiss to the back of Anne's neck where the dress had closed. "Let's not waste any time."

"Going to make sure we use it well?" Anne clarified as she scooted closer to Gilbert, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Gilbert leaned in to rest his forehead against Anne's for a moment. "Exceedingly well," he promised.

With a brilliant smile, Anne closed the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God y'all, I actually got this written! Aaaaah! I'm posting it before the end of the month! What is even happening here?! (Love and Shirbert. That's what's happening.)
> 
> In my head, this is what Anne's dress looks like: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/23432860564648297/
> 
> Also, I'm still working on at least one more story for this, taking place shortly after Clarity and Cuddling. Not sure this series is ever gonna end. ^^;


End file.
